


Princess Elanora and Zaveel

by GriffonRyder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/F, Fantasy, G!P, Girl Penis, Orcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffonRyder/pseuds/GriffonRyder
Summary: Princess Elanora is trying to rebel in the most drastic way possible, she wants to be impregnated by an orc.
Relationships: Human/Orc, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 421





	1. Chapter 1

She was Princess Elanora of house Beaumont, at least on the days when she wasn’t skulking about her city like she was today. Her raven black hair was usually done up with far too many hair pins and scented with all sorts of oils...today it was done in a simple braid -- one of the few hairstyles she could do herself -- and mostly hidden by her cloak, the hood pulled up to almost cover her eyes. Eyes that normally were painted with elaborate colors that only a king -- like her father -- could afford...eyes that hopefully wouldn’t draw too much attention to her. Not everyone in city was famous for having one blue eye and one green eye. Blessed by the gods they had said when she was born. Special. Unique. Fancy words for a bargaining chip that was going to open her legs for the highest bidder and give birth again and again until a male heir was born for some lord. Such was the fate of being a royal daughter, especially one with brothers and sisters like she had. 

Which is why Eleanora was, relatively, left alone. No real reason to keep your daughter on a short leash when she was just a womb to sell. Her older sisters had long since been sold off to the more imperative and important alliances. She would just be a prize for some of her father’s friends or their sons. Whoever father owed a favor to or wanted to reward. It was a toss up, really. 

And being left alone meant that she could go to the docks unimpeded. No one looked twice at her, just a normal girl shopping around the marketplace...minus the two different colored eyes. She deftly avoided eye contact and simply kept her head down when she exchanged money with the shopkeepers. Not that she needed the cheap baubles and food. But she needed to look like she belonged and wasn’t just loitering. She knew from many reports written by the city guard that the locals were none too friendly to those they thought were outsiders. Not that they were agressively jingoistic -- really many were from foriegn nations and didn’t give a single fuck about their adopted country -- but this was the working class and they hated the rich and powerful...yet were all trying to become the rich and powerful. A rather interesting and hypocritical dichotomy that she found beauty in. 

Which is why she found herself at the docks. For the most hypocritical and strongest outspoken of all the workers was a blacksmith. An orc woman named Zaveel. Elanora didn’t know Zaveel’s clan name or if the she-orc even had a clan. What Elaonra did know was that Zaveel, Zee to her friends, was a leader of a sort of rebellion group. They weren’t particularly dangerous or violent, they just stole shipments here and there and maybe didn’t pay as many taxes as they should. All out of pretense for sticking it to the royal family. 

When Elanora first learned of this group, she thought them naive and misguided. Her curiosity had brought her to the docks to see what idiots these people were and that’s when she first laid eyes on Zaveel. Zaveel with her dark green skin, her rippling muscles, her black hair half-shaved on one side, the sweat glistening from her body as she brought her hammer pounding onto the red-hot steel she was beating away at. And that’s when Eleanora’s curiosity turned from wanting to know these idiots...to pure and utter thirst. Elanora did everything she could to find out about the woman who radiated pure sexual energy with every movement in her body. Zaveel, or Zee, was gruff and blunt...but there was a kindness to her. She would give anything to those she cared for just as quickly as she’d bash the head in of those she hated. A woman after Elanora’s own heart. So she shifted her attention from trying to learn about this idotic group to courting Zee. Which is what led her to today. Today was the day she was going to talk to Zaveel. Elanora had made a name, so far, of herself for always buying the last flowers or bits of bread from local shopkeepers so they could go home early. And would give those to local beggars to help them out. Altruism for her own selfish needs. The kindness she gave those around her was turned around and seen by Zaveel and her group. Braken, a rough and tough dockworker, had suggested that she go and talk to Zaveel. He would let Zee know that Elanora, or Ellie as she introduced herself, would be coming to talk shop.

Elanora figured that Zaveel would try to convince her to join their little rebel group and bam, Elanora would be in...or Zee would be in her. The thought of having Zaveel be her first sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. It would be the ultimate fuck you to her father...especially if she were to grow round with Zaveel’s child. He might even end up trying to disown her...the thought made her laugh. Her mother always found it distasteful for those with money to disown their children with...wild...tastes. Her mother had always, privately, told the girls that she would help pay for any...mistakes...they made. Certainly the queen wouldn’t expect her daughters to actively go searching for mistakes to be made...and plan to keep making those same mistakes as Elanora was hoping to do. But it was good for Elanora to know that whatever happened...she still had her family’s support. 

Elanora shook herself from her thoughts, taking a deep centering breath. She was going to do this. Today was the day. She grabbed two bowls-- made of the outer shell of the fruit-- of cut exotic fruits dusted with spices that a stand was selling, a little on the expensive side but she wanted to try and make a good first impression. She always believed that a way to anyone’s heart was through their stomach. Zaveel was banging away at her anvil, her sleeveless tunic and apron giving her quite a gracious view of her naked arms, arms that Elanora hoped would be holding her very soon. She watched as Zaveeel brought whatever it was she had been pounding away was up to her eyes as she squinted at it, nodded, and tossed it down into a bucket making whatever contents inside of it hiss. She wiped sweat from her brow and Elanora swallowed hard. 

She walked crossed the street. 

Zaveel stared confused at her as Elanora approached with bowls in hand. Elanora took a deep breath, smiled, and held out one of the bowls to her. Zaveel stared at the bowl and then back to Elanora and then back to the bowl before taking it into her large hands, taking a piece and popping it into her mouth. 

“Not that I’m not thankful for the snack,” Zaveel’s eyes looked Elanora up and down, “but who the fuck are you?” Her red eyes narrowed angrily. Shit. Did Braken not tell Zaveel that she was coming? Fear gripped her heart for the moment but she swallowed it down. No. Be brave.

“I’m Ellie. I thought Braken was telling you I was going to introduce myself.” Elanora frowned. Zaveel’s angry glare widened into a look of surprise.

“Oh! Gods, I apologize.” Zaveel smirked, “I had expected an old crone from the way he spoke of you. Didn’t think you would be young or attractive.” Zaveel took another large bite of the fruit.

“It’s fine. No need to apologize. I assumed Braken to be a bit more descriptive when telling you I was coming.” Elanora laughed, popping some fruit into her own mouth, savoring the contrasting flavors of spicy and sweet. 

“You wanted to talk about how you could do…” Zavveel looked around for a moment, “more for the denizens of our city.” Elanora nodded, “Good, good. Out in the open like this is a little too...well...out in the open.” Zaveel chuckled as Elanora looked at her confused. “You didn’t expect us to talk shop here, did you? This...meeting...is just so I can get a feel for you. If I don’t like the look of you or feel like you’re a spy then we’d kill you and have your body dumped somewhere discreet.” Eleanora stood, staring and gaping like a fish. Zaveel laughed, shaking her head, “I’m kidding, of course. But we do like to be careful. Come back here tonight after sundown and we can talk then.” Zaveel shoved the last bit of fruit into her mouth, tossing the bowl on to the counter beside her. Elanora had been dismissed enough times in her life to know that the conversation was over...though it had never been by anyone of as low birth as Zaveel...it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. She wanted more of it...gods forgive her.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to the castle had been easy and quiet. She took dinner in her room, claiming that she was writing a letter to some minor noble. More connections meant more chances for her to be married. Or so she let her parents believe...not that they cared. 

Sneaking out was child’s play as was making her way back to Zaveel’s forge. She could hear the woman’s rhythmic banging before she got there, hoping she hadn’t been too hard at work all day...though...orc tamina was notorious. She shivered at the thought. Zaveel looked up with a smile, pausing for just a moment, before returning to whatever it was she was hammering away at and placing into a bucket and listening to the hissing noise as it cooled. 

“I’m done for the night!” Zaveel shouted over her shoulder. An older man who Elanora hadn’t noticed before waved her off, continuing to sweep.

“Is he the shop owner?” Elanora asked as Zaveel offered her arm, taking it. It was good to see that the she-orc wasn’t completely without manners, and allowed herself to be guided down the street.

“No, he’s the former shop owner. I bought it from him and kept him on as a favor.”

“That was kind of you!” 

Zaveel barked with laughter, “not really. He’s a racist bastard so figured I would show him how a real orc does business. I do far more business in a week than he does in an entire month.” Elanora frowned at this, not sure if taking pleasure in a man’s misfortune was something she wanted to do. Zaveel steered them towards a nicer home-- for this area at least.

“How did you convince a racist to sell you his shop?” 

Zaveel barked with laughter as she unlocked the front door to her home and opened it, “simple,” Elanora allowed Zaveel to show her inside, “I fucked his wife and blackmailed him into selling it to me.” Elanora just barely contained the gasp that threatened to escape her throat. 

“Surprised?” Zaveel chuckled as she led the way through her home. Elanora took off her cloak and placed it on the rack near the door.

“A little.” She admitted, following after Zaveel, “but I’m assuming that’s how you could afford to buy this house, right?”

“Now you’re getting it. I bought the shop, bought this house, and making my way up in the world.” Zaveel led Elanora into the sitting room.

“I’ll make us some tea, you get comfortable.” Zaveel smiled, kindly, and Elanora took a seat. This was going...well. She wasn’t sure if Zaveel’s confession of fucking that man’s wife was a threat...or promise? Or just an anecdote. But it at least showed potential. Tea did not take long for Zaveel to make, she carried a small tray into the sitting room, setting it on the table. There were a few mismatched cups and other porcelain accoutrements all from sets that were of decent make. Elanora was rather impressed if she was being honest. These were all pieces that a full set would fetch a rather high price. Another play at being more than Zaveel was, what she wanted to be. Another mark of hypocrisy as they all were. The very hint of it should have annoyed Elanora but she found herself not truly caring. Maybe her time by the docks had given her a softer heart. She almost chuckled at the thought.

“So you want to help the poor?” Zaveel poured the tea into two cups and handed one to Elanora. She nodded and the two began talking of plans. Nothing too hush hush or anything that truly warranted a secret meeting at Zaveel’s home. But they talked and drank tea, Elanora placing a spoonful of sugar with the sugar spoon and then placing it down. She used the lemon fork to serve herself a lemon, placing it back down next to the pickle fork, though why there was a pickle fork, Elanora was unsure. She squeezed the juice into her tea as she explained a plan she had, placing the used wedge into the empty waste bowl. Elanora talked and talked while Zaveel grunted in reply or gave her input at certain points. A rather one sided conversation that Elanora could feel was close to petering out. 

“You have a lot of ideas.” Zaveel said. Elanora frowned. She wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or not. Zaveel stared her down for a hard moment before pulling out a rather large dagger and placed on the arm of the sofa next to her, leaning back and crossing her arms, “so, Ellie.” Zaveel spat her name, “What’s a high society bitch like you really doing down here slumming it with the poor folk?”

Elanora sat stunned. How? She swallowed hard knowing how this looked. Anyone else would assume this was the city guard trying to infiltrate the beginnings of a rebel group not...well...not the princess trying to get her rocks off. 

“I...I don’t know what you mean.” Elanora squeezed her hands together, hoping to form some sort of plan in the few seconds her answer could hopefully buy her.

“You came in here and knew what fucking spoon to use for serving sugar, what spoon to stir your tea with, what fork is used to serve lemons, and put it in the waste bowl. That’s some high tea bullshit that only noble ladies do. It was a test. And you failed.” Zaveel snarled, “so I’ll ask just the once more, what’s a high society bitch like you doing down here? Is this some sort of plan with the city guards? Are you spying on us?” 

“That’s…” Shit. Would it be worth it to just say what she was really doing down here? “I’m not spying on you.” Zaveel snorted, “I...wanted to...meet you.” Elanora took another sip of tea, hoping the action would serve to bolster her.

“You wanted to meet me? How is that not spying?” Zaveel’s body was tense, like she was readying to strike at any moment. 

Elanora sighed. Beating around the bush would not end well. Might as well…”do you know who I am?” Elanora asked, looking Zaveel in the eyes. Zaveel frowned, glaring at Elanora.

“A high soci-”

“Yes, yes. A high society bitch.” Elanora rolled her eyes and waved Zaveel’s reply away like an offending fly. “I’ll ask just the once more,” Zaveel glared even harder...this was a gamble but it paid off…”do you know who I am.”

“No.” 

“I’m sure if you thought really hard about it, you would figure it out. You’re a smart woman.” Elanora winked, “but I can promise you I’m here solely to meet you. Not spy or report back to anyone.” Zaveel glare softened just a small amount and her body loosened up a bit. It was a start. 

“You still haven’t told me who you are nor why you wanted to meet me.” Zaveel growled, her hands idly toying at the dagger. Probably not best to push this any further. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Elanora sat tall and proud. Zaveel froze, her eyes widened in surprise. 

“You...want me...to…” Zaveel trailed off, a small blush darkening her cheeks

“Yes. I want you to fuck me. Spill your seed in me and get me pregnant, hopefully.” Elanora smiled, glad to see that the tables had turned. 

“Why?!” Zaveel blurted out, her hand leaving the dagger. That was a good sign. 

“I thought orcs were supposed to jump at the chance of getting their dicks wet?” 

“Well that’s racist…” Elanora stared at Zaveel, “but true.”

“Yes. Hence why I wanted to meet you. My ship came into port one day and I saw you by the docks. And ever since I’ve wanted you to fuck me.”

“And get you pregnant?”

“That too.”

“But why? There are contraceptives...ones that rich bitches like you can afford. Why all the secrecy and spying…” Zaveel hadn’t yet put two and two together. 

“Because it would upset my father and manipulate my mother. My family would be ruined by scandal. And I’m certain you and the beginnings of your rebel group could use the extra gold. Hush money put to good use.” Zaveel seemed to think this over but Elanora could see there was still some hesitation in her face, “plus, it’s fun. Imagine it, you, a rough and tumble orc plowing her cock into my rich and bitch cunt. My legs thrown up over your shouldres as you fuck a baby into me.” Elanora smirked as Zaveel’s eyes widened in surprise. She swallowed hard and very subtly adjusted her pants. Elanora had her. “It’s a little warm in here, don’t you think?” An unsubtle line but Elanora had thrown subtly out the window here. 

“I...yeah...a tad.” Zaveel sputtered staring awkwardly at Elanora. The cloak had just been for protecting against the chance of rain...what truly kept her warm was the overcoat. Elanora slowly undid the toggles, eyeing Zaveel seductively as she did and slowly began to slide it off her shoulders, revealing what lay underneath. Zaveel’s eyes widened and her crotch began to not so subtly tent. The dress, if one could call it that, was short--one that she modified herself-- and the corset pushed her bosom up and together. Elanora knew she looked like a prostitute and that had been the plan. Zaveel licked her lips and rested against the couch, her arm pushing the dagger onto the floor, the clattering not even drawing any reaction from Zaveel. 

“So, where were we?” Elanora asked, smirking.

“I believe we were discussing how you came here too…” Zaveel trailed off, her eyes locked onto Elanora’s chest.

“Yes, of course.” Elanora sat down next to Zaveel taking one of her hands into her own. Zaveel’s other hand trying to hide the tenting of her pants. “We were discussing how I want you to fuck a baby into me.” Elanora took Zaveel’s hand and placed it on her own knee, shivering slightly at the weight and calluses of Zaveel’s hand pressed against her smooth skin. Oh yes, this was going to be fun. 

“I haven’t said yes…” Zaveel’s eyes were focused on where her hand was now resting, the thumb drawing idle circles. 

“You haven’t said no either. I won’t force you” 

Zaveel was silent as she seemed to think things over, Elanora holding her breath. That was always still a possibility. She wasn’t going to force the orc to do anything...and really...she could find someone else to put a bastard in her but she wanted it to be an orc. She wanted Zaveel, the woman she had watched for so long. 

“I…” Zaveel trailed off, her eyes moving from her hand to meet Elanora’s own, “I will on one condition.” Victory. “Tell me who you are. Why all this matters to your family? Which noble family am I ruining this day?” 

Elanora smirked, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Why not? If a name was all she needed then… “I’m Princess Elanora Beaumont.” And she surged forward, her lips finding Zaveel’s in a crushing kiss. Zaveel gasped, either from her sudden kiss or the news that she was currently with the princess, the third in line for the throne, and that the aforementioned princess barged into her life and demanded Zaveel to impregnate her. It was a toss up, really. But Elanora took her opportunity, her tongue deepening the kiss. 

One of Zaveel’s large hands found its way to her breasts, the hand roughly groping at them through the corset. Zaveel easily pulled Elanora into her lap with the other, Elanora moaning at the show of strength. This was going to be fun. Zaveel pulled away for just a moment, Elanora chasing her lips but a heavy hand on her chest stopped her. 

“How much do you like your clothes?” Zaveel asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“I’m not too attached to them. The corset is well ma-” 

Zaveel’s red eyes flashed and her hands gripped the edge of the dress and corset. With a growl, she pulled. The dress and corset easily ripped down the center, Elanora gasping as she could breathe easily again. Zaveel threw the remains of the dress to the side,, leaving Elanora naked in her lap. She shivered, the chill of the air catching up to her, her nipples hardening in the cool air. Zaveel just smirked, roughly grabbing one of her breasts with one hand, the other sneaking down behind her to squeeze at her ass. 

“Well, well, well I have the crown princess naked in my lap. Whatever shall I do with her?” Elanora moaned, her hips moving ever so slightly to find some friction. That mischievous look returned to Zaveel’s eyes, her mouth dipping down to take one of her nipples into her mouth, the other being rolled around between her thumb and forefinger. Elanora continued to light thrust with her hips, the friction not quite enough but it was something. Zaveel switched breasts, sometimes spending a few moments longer on the other before switching. All the while, Elanora continued to move her hips, trying to find relief, her wetness coating Zaveel’s thigh. She tried to thrust faster, but Zaveel’s hand on her hip stopped her, keeping the thrust slow and steady like it had been. Oh.

“Please.” Elanora begged. She didn’t care that she was royalty and royalty shouldn't beg. She wanted to get fucked!

“Please, what?” Zaveel murmured into her chest. 

“Please let me cum.” She keened, her hips trying to move faster.

Zaveel pulled away and Elanora cried out the lost of mer mouth. Her hips were placed in a bruising hold, Elanora couldn’t move if she wanted to. Just what did she say that was wrong!?

“Well.” Zaveel smirked, “since you’re going to beg to come like a common whore, I best let you work for it like one. I’ll let you come but you have to do something for me.”

Elanora frowned. She had already promised that Zaveel could spill her seed into her? Just what was the woman implying. No matter. She needed to cum. Now.

“Anything! Just let me cum.” She desperately moaned. Zaveel shrugged and let go, leaning back into the couch, simply watching. Elanora blinked confusedly. Was this what Zaveel meant? How was this for her? Or would that come later?

“Go on, don’t wait on my account. Ride.” Zaveel growled. Elanora swallowed hard, her hips slowly moving one more as her clit found purchase on Zaveel’s thigh. It felt good but it wasn’t enough. She whimpered at the thought of not cumming, her hips desperately moving. Her eyes, tightly shut, peaked open to see Zaveel lazily staring at her, usually resting against the back of the couch. 

“What?” Zaveel smirked. “Can’t cum without me?”

Well, she could. But in theory that was a lot less fun. “Please.” She whispered desperately. Zaveel seemed to mull this over...gods, was the orc annoying. She finally shrugged and sighed. Then smirked. Her hands roughly grabbed at Elanora’s hips and began to roughly pull her down and forward while also moving her thigh back and forth ever so slightly. If she had been any less wet, this would have been painful, but her own lubrication had made quite the mess of the Zaveel’s pants, the wet spot grew even larger now that she had more of an area to rub on. 

“Play with your tits for me, love.” Zaveel grunted, her biceps bulging as she moved Elanora back and forth. Elanora’s hands were immediately to her breasts, pinching her nipples to the point of almost pain, roughly palming herself and wishing that it was Zaveel’s hands instead. She was cresting higher and higher, her orgasm so close. And then it crashed on her, her legs tightening around Zaveel’s thigh, her head thrown back as she roughly groped her own breasts, Zaveel pressing her thigh even harder against Elanora’s clit. 

Slow, even strokes brought her down, Zaveel carefully moving her...something told Elanora she had done this sort of game before. 

“That was…” Elanora gasped.

“Just the beginning.” Zaveel smirked, “arms around my neck, wouldn’t want you to fall.” Elanora looked at her confused by did as ordered, wiggling impatiently as Zaveel’s hands found her ass again but instead of groping, simply held her against her body as Zaveel stood. Gods, was she strong! “A change of scenery is in order, don’t you think, your grace?” Elanora rolled her eyes as she was carried through the house past several closed doors. The thought of someone else coming out and seeing her suddenly catching up to her mind and making her clench around nothing. That was new...but could be fun. 

Zaveel easily opened the door to her bedroom with one hand and then deposited Elanora onto the bed. It seemed to be soft and well made, the covers not the cheapest ones one could find. But she didn’t have long to examine the bed as Zaveel began to take her shirt off, revealing a breast band and pure muscle underneath. Elanora was certain you could cut diamonds off Zaveel’s abs. 

“Like what you see?” Zaveel smirked, obviously proud of Elanora’s reaction. She nodded, her throat going dry. The breast band was removed without ceremony. And then Zaveel’s hands went to the ties of her pants. Elanora sat forward, so she was on her hands and knees on the bed. The anticipation was killing her, she could see Zaveel’s dick pressed hard against the pants, very near where she had been gyrating on Zaveel’s leg. A small spot of wetness forming near the tip.Elanora licked her lips, slowly swaying her hips, if only to find something for her body to do.

Zaveel slowly pulled on the ties, the fly opening and then she brought her pants down, fully, revealing the hard rod of green flesh that Elanora desperately wanted in her. Zaveel idly stroked herself, licking her lips as she looked on at Elanora.

“You want this, love?” Zaveel smirked. 

“Yes. I want it in me. Please.” Elanora whined. If her family could hear her now.

Zaveel approached the end of the bed with a smile. “You want my seed in your belly?” Elanora nodded enthusiastically. One hand still stroked her cock and the other went to pet Elanora’s head. And then there was a slight pressure as Zaveel tried to bring her head a bit forward while positioning her cock towards Elanora’s mouth, the head pressing gently but insistently against her lips.

“What are…?” Elanora trailed off, confused. 

“Like I said, you want to act like a whore then you’re perform like one. You said you wanted my cock in you and my seed in your belly. Well, this is what I want you to do for me. Take my cock in your mouth and swallow down my seed. Quite simple. You do that for me and I’ll fuck a baby into you.”

Elanora blushed as Zaveel insistently pressed the tip of her cock against her lips. Elanora tentatively licked the head, savoring the musky taste of Zaveel’s pre-cum as it leaked from her cock.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl.” Zaveel murmured. Elanora swirled her tongue around it, in awe at how large it was. Most of those with cocks that she had snuck off to play with weren’t nearly as large and girthy. She was almost afraid to let into her body...almost. She lightly kissed the tip, excited to see that pre-cum was beginning to leak in heavy drolets. Elanora took Zaveel’s cock in her hand, spreading Zaveel’s wetness across the head and stroking up and down, collecting git along the shaft. Figuring that it sufficiently covered in Zaveel’s essence, she put the head into her mouth and began to suck and lick in earnest, her hand pumpking the part of the shaft she couldn’t fit into her mouth. Zaveel began to softly thrust in and out of her mouth, moaning quietly as Elnora pleasured her. 

“I’m gonna cum soon, love. Make sure you swallow it down.” Zaveel growled as Elanora increased her speed. Zaveel already tasted so good...there was no telling just how delicious her essence spurting into Elanora’s mouth would be, swallowing it. Would it be mouthfuls? Would she barely be able to contain it all in her mouth, the rest dripping down onto her tits? The very idea sent her reeling, she needed it. Maybe the rumors of aphrodisiacs being present in orc cum was true. 

“Fuck!” Zaveel roared and Elanora pressed her cock deeper into her mouth, heavy spurts beginning to coat her throat and tongue. It was salty and musky, unusual but she enjoyed every swallow as she gulped down Zaveel’s cum. “Damn, Princess Elanora. Who knew the princess could suck dick with the best of them.” 

“I’m glad that pleased you.” Elanora licked her lips of any remaining drops, humming contently.

“Lay back on the bed.” Zaveel ordered, sending jotl of pleasure down to her cunt. She did, her back resting against the headboard and a few pillows. “I’ll prepare you for my cock. Wouldn’t do to break you so soon...not when we’re having so much fun.” Elanora bit her lip at this, gripping at the sheets roughly. 

“And how do you plan on preparing me?” Her voice coming out in a purr. 

“Well you used your mouth on me. So might as well return the favor.” Elanora’s eyes widened in surprise, embarrassed, “what, has none of those worm pricked assholes ever eaten you out before?” Elanora just shook her head in reply, blushing, “damn shame. Eating a woman out is one of my favorite things.” Zaveel smirked as she adjusted Elanora’s legs, positioning her where she wanted her to go. 

Elanora laid back as Zaveel began to gently pepper kisses up her slick thighs, her tongue darting out to clean them of Elanora’s essence. Elanora had to hold in a gasp as Zaveel bit down on her inner thigh and sucked hard. It would definitely leave a mark, evidence of her dalliance before her stomach began to swell with child. Zaveel made her way up her thighs and past the apex of her pleasure, ignoring where she needed aveel the most. Zaveel brought herself up to Elanora’s stomach, kissing the plush plane above her belly button; her eyes flashed up towards Elanora’s. 

“To think,” Zaveel pressed another kiss, this time below Elanora’s belly button, “This will soon be swelling with my child.” Another kiss, this time lower and almost to where Elanora needed Zaveel. “Hopefully the first of many.” Elanora gasped as Zaveel placed open mouth kisses, traveling lower and lower before facing Elanora’s cunt, dripping and ready. “Look at this. All for me.” Zaveel growled. She licked a long stripe, humming quietly. There was another moment of brief eye contact before she dived back in, her tongue licking broad strokes that began to shorten, the focus becoming on Elanora’s clit. One of Zaveel’s hands looped around her leg, pressing down on her stomach to keep her from moving wildly. The other began to make its way towards Elanora’s opening, lightly spreading it and tracing the outer lips. Zaveel’s lips found her clit and sucked hard drawing a cry of pain and pleasure from Elanora’s throat. A finger was pushed inside, curling and twisting as Zaveel began to softly pump her hand in time with her toungue’s strokes.

Elanora’s hands gripped at the sheets, afraid of what might happen should her hands fly towards Zaveel’s head like she oh so wanted. The obnoxious orc might leave her soaking and wanting as punishment. She gyrated her hips as best she could in time with Zaveel’s mouth, trying not to go too hard lest she risk throwing her off of her body. Zaveel added another finger, the two curling and twisting together at times, at others they began to scissor in her cunt, stretching and exploring her. It hurt but it felt so good.

And just when Elanora thought that she was there, almost to the point of climax...Zaveel added another finger. Three of Zaveel’s digits now worked at Elanora’s cunt, pressing hard and aster than even Elanora thought possible. Gods, she was so close, her orgasm rising and cresting, she was a ship lost in a storm, and Zaveel was her only anchor keeping her safe.

“Zaveel!” She shouted, her body tensing and shaking as she moaned, only staying flat on her back in thanks to Zaveel’s strong grip on her body. Zaveel, again, brought her down slowly and gently. Going from strong, hard strokes to soft, gentle ones. Elanora felt like she was floating, she had never had such strong orgasms before. If this was what it was going to be like for any future dalliances then Elanora might as well marry Zaveel.

Zaveel crawled her way up Elanora’s body, pulling her back against her front, spoon Elanora on her side. It was pleasant, almost romantic in a way. 

“You think you have another one in you?” Zaveel asked, her cock pressing rock hard against Elanora’s ass. It was sweet, in a way, that Zaveel was checking in on her, seeing if she still wanted to continue. “Can’t ruin the mother of my children just yet. That won’t come until at least child number four.” 

“What makes you think there will be another?” Elanora began to rub her ass in circles, making sure to rub nice and hard on Zaveel’s dick.

“Call it an orc’s intuition. Once you go orc, well, there’s no better dick...it rhymes in orcish.” Zaveel began to insistently poke her cock towards Elanora’s pussy, her leg being lifted so Zaveel could find the opening with ease. “But you didn’t answer my question. Do you think you can go once more? We can always reschedule.”

No. The very idea sent a shock of repulsion through her body. There was no way she was going to let anyone,, not even the gods, stop her from getting Zaveel’s seed in her belly. Elanora reached down between her legs to where the head of Zaveel’s cock was resting against her pussy. 

“I want this in me. Now.” She ordered, pressing Zaveel to her prize. Elanora cried out in pleasure as Zaveel began to enter her body, the head stretching her and suddenly Elanora was glad Zaveel had taken the time to prepare her body. She was girthy. Zaveel began to slowly pump her hips, letting the head go in a few inches at a time before almost withdrawing completely. It was maddening. 

“Rub your clit a little. It will help.” Zaveel coached her. Elanora frowned. Zaveels’ fingers should have prepared her, shouldn’t they? And then Elanora felt it. Zaveel’s cock began to press into her depths where not even Zaveel’s long fingers could reach. And it felt good. She felt full, like this is what she was meant to be. And then Zaveel withdrew almost completely again, just the tip resting on the inside of her entrance. 

Zaveel thrust forward with a strength that would have certainly sent Elanora rolling forwards had Zaveel not had a strong grip on her legs. Her other arm reaching underneath her neck and chest and pulling her into Zaveel, her fingers sometimes squeezing at one of her breasts or tweaking her nipples. The sound of slapping flesh echoed in the room, punctuated with Zaveel’s heavy grunts and Elanora’s breathy moans. 

Elanora moved her hip, “faster,” She begged, her eyes squeezed shut. More pleasure began to burn through her boyd, the flames of desire sparking with each thrust. Zaveel switched between slow, long strokes punctuating them with short, hard one; each one sending waves of pleasure and want deep into her core. Her fingers danced over her clit frantically as she grew closer and closer to another orgasm. 

“Cum for me, love. You can do it.” Zaveel quietly encouraged her hips never stopping as she rushed towards her own orgams. Elanora murmured Zaveel’s name over and over like a quiet prayer as she rushed towards her orgasm. Her body tensed as her cunt clenched around Zaveel’s cock deep inside her. 

“Zaveel, gods!” Elanora keened.

“Fuck!” Zaveel roared, Elanora’s clenching cunt setting off her own orgasm. Hot ropes of Zaveel’s seed began to coat deep in her inner walls. Elanora began to sob gently at the relief, the delicious feeling of being full. Zaveel nuzzled into Elanora’s mussed hair, holding her close, her ock growing osft in her body.

“That was…” Elanora gasped.

“Incredible.” Zaveel finished, chuckling. 

“Do you think it worked?” Elanora took a curious look down at her belly. 

“Hmmm.” Zaveel hummed, “It might have. But there’s really no way to be sure.”

Elanora blushed, Zaveel’s gentle ministrations as she stroked her naked skin beginning to rile her up some more.

“Well...we can try some more...until we’re certain it worked.” Elanora offered.

Zaveel burst out laughing, lightly smacking Elanora on the ass, “I like the way you think, princess!” Elanora could already feel Zaveel’s cock hardening once more. This was going to be fun...exhausting...but fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Also check me out on Amazon!


End file.
